The Good Old Days
by Farren
Summary: Diaries of the members of the Fellowship while they were in school. Enter at your own risk...insanity inside. Legolas in progress!
1. Aristocratic Aragorn

This is my first fanfic so please don't review too horribly. Constructive criticism is always appreciated though!!! I'll try to be as random and funny as possible! Here we go!!!  
  
Note: All italicized (*) words are actions. All double parenthesis [(( ))] are OOC (out of character).  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from LOTR. * pouts *  
  
The Good Old Days  
  
[A/N] We all know that most of the inhabitants of Middle-Earth are wise and very learned of the history and lays of Middle-Earth (unless you're faced with Merry or Pippin). But where did they learn it all? * thinks * Well, here is a school diary written by each Fellowship member. I've picked out certain entries I find particularly funny. In this chapter, I give you, Aragorn.  
  
First Day of school. "Yeah so I guess we have to do these stupid diary things for school. Pity. These teachers will pay. I am of royal descent! But will they listen? Oh no. Some grubby looking child of 16 cannot be royalty. Besides, as they say, 'Gondor has no king, Gondor needs no king'. Pah! I laugh at their stupidity. They will pay. They will pay. Anyway, I don't want to be king. Isildur's blood runs also in my veins; the same weakness."  
  
Second Day. "These teachers. This one elf-lady, Galadriel, who does she think she is? Getting all up in my head and reading my mind. She just needs to go back to Lorien or something. And Elrond! I can't believe my adoptive father is my science teacher! Unbelieveable! Now I'll actually have to do the homework in that class. My P.E. teacher is Denethor. Some steward or something. He seems nuts if you ask me. Seems like one of those guys who'll go insane over the death of his son and set his son's mourning house on fire with himself in it if ya know what I mean. I wonder if the teachers are actually going to read these." Beginning of the second month. "This elf who's in my P.E. class named Haldir, is such a bully. He and his 'tree friends' have this little area of the gym they ban other people from. Especially those that have evil rings of power. Like there's anything wrong with that! They don't like dwarves either it seems. This one, Gimli, just said hi to them and he said something like, 'we haven't had dealings with the dwarves since the dark days'. What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Middle of third month. "I've found a new friend. Boromir. He's the son of that freak teacher Denethor. Boromir has wanted a ring of power for a long time too. He's becoming consumed by the one the hobbit Frodo has. Speaking of the hobbit, Frodo has a new bodyguard it seems. This other hobbit Sam is obsessed with Frodo's safety and 'well-being' as he puts it. Poor Frodo. It must be embarrassing."  
  
Day before Christmas break. "They've done it again the little devils!!! Those pests Merry and Pippin have done it again!!! They filled my locker with aethelas plants again!!! Just because I saved Faramir from death by a Morgul dart stuck into him by those stupid Ringwraiths a few days ago (who, by the way, were expelled) by using the aethelas plant, doesn't mean they can keep on making fun of me! Ok, so it was funny at first, but now it's just getting old. Ugh! I just found another leaf in my Chemistry book! They will pay. Just after I get my revenge on Galadriel for telling the class that I was dreaming about Arwen instead of paying attention to her lecture on Morgoth's downfall. He's gone and won't come back! What else it there to know?!?"  
  
A week after return from Christmas break. "In the new semester we get a new subject in place of P.E. I was one of the few lucky ones who were chosen to be in the Fighting Arts class. Sauron is a really good teacher, but he gets a little evil sometimes as he teaches it. Galadriel doesn't seem to like him much. He seems like the kind of person who would try and take over Middle-Earth using an evil ring he made. But that's just a guess. He doesn't like Frodo much either. Poor kid. He puts up with so much crap."  
  
Two weeks before Spring Break. "We got a new exchange student. Legolas, I think his name is. He's nice and all but all the girls hang all over him. He just moved here and all they can do is drool over him. Humph. He doesn't look THAT good if you ask me. Unless you like the heavenly clean type. Gimli decided to embarrass him by asking him what kind of shampoo he uses. Didn't seem to work. He just answered as calmly as if he'd been asked what his name was. Idiot...(A/N- I'm a die-hard Legolas/Orlando fan but it's Aragorn we're talking about here. And here everyone thinking he's such a nice guy who loves everyone. Tsk tsk. Of course, I knew all along.)"  
  
Three weeks after spring break. "When will this year ever end? Instead of giving us a break, all the teachers have been piling on homework, along with phrases like, "Just because school's almost over, it doesn't mean that it's actually OVER." I hate this.I hate this.I hate this.and Elrond makes absolutely sure that I do all of my homework every night. He's in league with Galadriel too, seeing as that's his mother-in-law, and knows what homework she gives us too. Curses."  
  
April 1st. "I'm glad we only have about two months left. Merry and Pippin play pranks all year 'round. You'd think that they wouldn't be able to do anything worse than what they already do. I think they've been planning this prank all year long. Somehow they found out my natural love of stone men standing with their palms outward. Must have been that canoe ride the class took to the Argonath. Anyway, they planted some in the hallway, leading towards a miniature replica of Orthanc. Naturally I drew my sword waiting for an old creepy guy with a black staff and long white beard with just a twinge of black at his lip to come out. I went into my fighting stance and must have been jumping around like an idiot now that I think of it. Anyway, they caught it all on film and Pippin played it on the school's intercom (A/N- it's a TV intercom so don't be thinking it's just an audio one). Fool of a Took. I'm too upset to write anymore."  
  
Last day of school. "Even though this is the last day of school, these crackpot teachers are still making us write. Oh well, here's my chance to let out long-kept feelings. I HATE YOU ALL! Well, except for Arwen. There, I said it. Now, I'm going to end it here. Oh yes and, I cheated on my math finals! Ha! Like you can change the scores now. I'm signing off now. Gondor, here I come!"  
  
A/N- I hope that wasn't as much of a mess as I thought it would be. My next chappie will most likely be either Legolas, or Boromir. I want to get in all the big people first (No Gandalf though, sorry, he's just too old and crinkly for me to ever imagine him in school. Besides, he's an Itari and didn't come to Middle-Earth as a kid. I'm right then). Then my mind will go crazy thinking of things for Merry and Pippin.I don't think I even really want to know what goes on inside their heads. Anywho, I would love it if you guys would vote for who I should write a diary for next. Boromir, or Legolas. Thanks again for reading! 


	2. Berry Scary Boromir

Yay! Another chapter is up!!! Sorry it took so long. Once I saw that Boromir was next I found that it was really hard to write a diary for him. Boromir just isn't the 'diary' type if you know what I mean. Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Tear I felt so good that my first fanfic was good. Tear I feel so special! *eye twitch* Well, on with the fic!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or any of Tolkien's work. But me and Christopher are having a business luncheon to talk that whole matter over. ^_^  
  
The Good Old Days  
  
Ok, so we all know that the inhabitants (well, most) of Middle-Earth are very wise and learned of the lore of their home. But, what was it like before they had learned all of this? Here I reveal to you the not-so-secret diaries of the Fellowship. I give you Boromir.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*o*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*o*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
First Day: "I guess we have to do these all year. Hmph. I see no point in this craft. It will not help me in battle. But I will carry out my duties for I will be the greatest steward of Gondor!" ((kinda haughty, no?))  
  
End of First Week: "This school shall ROT IN THE ACCURSED LAND OF MORDOR! Its students do not recognize my great inheritance. One particularly lowly subject, Aragorn son of Arathorn, as he calls himself, seems to think that HE should be the KING of Gondor. Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king. I shall befriend him though; in the hopes we may find ourselves on the edge of a cliff. Ha. The fool thinks I am actually going to be friends with him. NEVER!" ((O.o.frightening))  
  
Wednesday of the Third Week: "I know all that I have been ranting about is how Aragorn is such a monstrous being. Thinking he should be king of Gondor. Well, though I do not particularly care for this idea, he is not so bad a character as I had imagined. Maybe we can skip the cliff. Maybe."  
  
Beginning of Fifth Week: "I have noticed a certain young hobbit. Frodo I think his name is. He seems to have some sort of ring. I must know more about this ring. This may sound preposterous but I think he can turn invisible when he has it on. And Aragorn said something about Sauron. He made the ring but for evil purposes. Long has Sauron tortured me through his sparring class. Why not give Gondor the weapon of the enemy? Why not let us use it against him. My fellow Gondorians will be glad to have this ring. Aragorn seems to think otherwise. Something about we cannot use it. None of us can. But what would a mere ranger know of this matter? Nevermind. I will have the ring. Even if I have to chase Frodo up a leafy hill with supposed firewood. It's mine! It should be mine!" ((Boromir scares me))  
  
Two Days Before Halloween: "Curse those foul halflings! They do not seem to get the fact that I am a steward's son!!! Curses! Curses! I shall have my revenge. Merry first. Then Pippin. Me and Gimli had to be fighting partners with those two halflings. Well, they aren't very good so I decided to help them out while Gimli rested. He's not a very good runner it seems. Anyway, the hobbits were doing pretty well and I accidentally nicked one of their fingers and they just attacked me! Forget the swords! The just came full force. It's hard to pull tiny creatures off of you too. So Aragorn came and helped. No good. Thankfully a flock of Crebain flew by. Gimli thought it was a wisp of cloud. But it was moving fast, and against the wind. I knew. I always know. Oh well."  
  
One Week before Winter Break: It snowed today. Frodo fell down a small hill. His ring came off. I picked it up. Then, I realized that all my discomfort was caused by that little thing.such a little thing. Then that butt wad Aragorn had to go and screw up my fuzzy happy moment and tell me to give it back. Butt wad. Anyway. There's this really nasty, mean, ugly Uruk at school. He's mad at me for some reason. Him and his other bully Uruks were messing with those two hobbits. I tried to stop them and well, he got mad. Hopefully he doesn't try and kill me by shooting three arrows through my chest, making me gasp and fall to my knees, but still allowing enough stamina for me to keep fighting, only to fall two more times. Aragorn would probably be there to help me and kill that nasty Uruk by chopping off his head."  
  
One week after Winter Break: "We went on a field trip to study the evilness of mountains. We went to one called Caradhras. It was really evil too. ((In the book it wasn't Saruman who did the mountain thing it was the mountain. Just so ya know. ^_~)) It tried to bury us under snow. Then the almighty Frodo said we should go visit mines instead. What the hell? Mines? Gandalf shows favoritism towards Frodo. Hmph. Not that I really care for Gandalf as a teacher. He's too old and crinkly. Gross."  
  
One Week before Spring Break: "That elf Legolas who moved here a week ago is getting on my nerves. He gets all the girls in this damn school. Which shall still rot in the accursed land of Mordor I might add. For we all know that it is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breath there is a poisonous fume. A very fitting place for an accursed school to be."  
  
Three Weeks after Spring Break: "Do the teachers read these? Oh well, I'm going to say it anyway. That Galadriel is an elfin witch! She can read minds for Valinor's sake! And there is always this glint on her finger. Very annoying not to mention blinding when held in the sun the right way. They should never have let her work here. She seems to think that I will go nuts over Frodo's ring too. I've found out it makes you invisible too. Frodo went invisible once. And kicked me. I fell down. I'm tired of this school. Thank the gods that it's almost over."  
  
Three Days before the End of School: "Well, despite all past grievances towards Aragorn, he is not so bad a man. When he said he would not the White City fall, nor our people fail, it made me feel happy. In an, I'm about to die so I'm glad you said that, way. I would not be ashamed to call him my brother, my captain, my king. This notebook is getting wet. I shall miss this when I'm gone. But it shall still ROT IN THE ACCURSED LAND OF MORDOR!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*o*~*~*~*~*~*~*~O~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*o*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's the end of Boromir's diary. I didn't find it as funny as Aragorn's, but as I have said before, Boromir isn't exactly a funny person. And I just realized; I won't be able to do Legolas's. If I did it wouldn't be very long since he transfers two weeks before Spring Break. I will if I get enough reviews wanting a Legolas diary. But be forewarned, it wouldn't be very long, at all. Well, if I don't do Legolas next, it will be Frodo. Meanwhile, I'm writing another fanfic in the present with all the ME characters. But *gasp* Legolas has multiple personality syndrome. *gasp gasp* Please r&r this chapter and my other story! Thanks again to all my past and hopefully future reviewers! 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note:  
  
I am SO sorry Legolas's diary is taking so long! You are not gonna believe this either. The other day I was working on it and had almost finished. *sob* I hadn't saved it either and I didn't notice it but it was thundering and lightning and stuff. Anyway, and the power went off and I lost it. All of it. Well, all that I had written that day. Now I don't feel like writing it again. All.over.again. *sigh* I will though, don't worry. But this brings me to something else.  
  
I know you all love me ((HA HA!)) and want me to update, but I CAN NOT update very often! I'm not trying to be rude but I just need you to know that I actually have a life. We have band practice ALL the time and then games every Friday. AND I'm in art club. Oh yeah and my Bio teacher likes research papers. *grrr* I have a 600 word INTRO to a research paper due TOMORROW and I haven't even started. I'm scared.  
  
So please stop yelling at me to update so often. *sob* It hurts my feelings. *sniff* I'll try my best to update as often as possible but please don't expect them to come very often. I don't want this to sound rude either.so.don't think it is. 


End file.
